El pirata y el principe
by YoruRuLz
Summary: El capitán Ronaldo cae ante las manos del principe Joshua y queda prisionero despues de que su tripulacion habia sido derrotada. El líder se siente atraido por el marinero comenzando una aventura pasional que al final se tranforma en una historia de amor.


El pirata y el príncipe

Capitulo 1

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy lejano existía un castillo, en aquel lugar vivía un príncipe junto con sus sirvientes. El nombre de aquel joven monarca era Joshua I, sucesor al trono que su padre y su madre habían dejado al fallecer. La condición para lograr ser rey era el contraer matrimonio con una princesa, esas eran las reglas.

El príncipe Joshua I era un chico de no más de 17 años, era de mediana estatura y delgado. Tenía cabello corto, cortado en capas, color rubio. Sus ojos eran de solo azul claro como el cielo y su mirada tan espectacular que las chicas morían por él.

Lo que no sabían de dicho príncipe es que poseía una actitud soberbia, su ego era más grande que la torre más alta del mundo, era caprichoso y obtenía lo que quería.

Rechazaba todo compromiso de matrimonio que le ofrecían con las princesas de los reinos cercanos, decía que no eran lo suficiente para él y las ignoraba, en otros casos las humillaba, lo que hacía que las jóvenes salieran del lugar.

Dentro del castillo se encontraba un oscuro pasado, la leyenda dice que en sus profundidades se encontraba un gran tesoro que llenaría de riquezas a cualquiera que lo obtuviese con la condición de dar su alma a cambio.

Dicha leyenda de esparció por todo el lugar. Por tierra y mar atraían la atención de los piratas y ladrones que lo querían obtener, intentaban asaltar el castillo pero ahí siempre se encontraba Joshua I para marcar un alto y ganar la batalla. A los prisioneros sobrevivientes los dejaba en el calabozo sin comida ni agua.

Un día en los mares más cercanos al reino se acerco un barco pirata, comandado por el capitán Ronaldo, el líder de mar más joven de todos los tiempos, con una edad de 20 años. Era de estatura alta, delgado, tenia cabello largo color negro con un apartado que hacía que la frente estuviera despejada, sus ojos eran de color marrón y su piel era blanca.

El y su tripulación se acercaron a los mares de aquel reino, encendieron sus cañones y dispararon aquellas grandes balas cerca de la costa. Cuando el príncipe se percato del asalto que estaba a punto de suceder, mando a sus guardias a que activaran sus catapultas y con armas en mano, enfrentarse a los piratas.

La tripulación salió del barco, saqueaban el lugar, centenares de personas veían lo que estaba sucediendo y ocultaban en sus casas. Cuando los guerreros llegaron se armo toda una guerra.

Fue un día entero el que duro la batalla, sin parar, los armados del reino se enfrentaban sin descanso a los marineros y así evitar que tomaran el reino.

Al final de la guerra, ganaron los guardias del príncipe. Todos los cuerpos de los piratas caídos se mantuvieron inmóviles en el campo de batalla a excepción del capitán Ronaldo que fue el único sobreviviente de aquella fuerte batalla, y al final lo mostraron como prisionero ante el príncipe.

Una vez llegaron al castillo, los soldados escoltaron al pirata y lo empujaron haciendo que callera de rodillas ante el chico aristócrata arriba de la gran alfombra roja de la habitación. Con fuertes amarres de cuerdas en sus muñecas, heridas y marcas en todo su cuerpo, la ropa un poco destruida y marcas de sangre seca cayendo de su boca.

El soberano del reino estaba sentado en el trono contemplando orgullosamente con su mirada al sujeto que se encontraba herido ante él, mostro una mirada maliciosa que consistía en dar a conocer su ceño fruncido y junto a eso una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Miren que tenemos aquí… ¡Una rata!—dijo el príncipe—Pero no cualquier rata, no. Este no es como los demás, lo veo en su mirada.

El rostro de aquel marinero mostraba furia, su mirada enfurecida hacia él, casi gruñendo.

—Esa mirada es tan conmovedora, es una lástima hayas quedado solo en este mundo, toda tu tripulación ha muerto. Ese es el destino de todos aquellos que vienen por el tesoro del lugar—dicho esto, hiso una seña con la mano pidiendo que lo retiraran de aquí y lo llevaran al calabozo.

El pirata quedo callado, se encontraba en total debilidad, apenas su cuerpo podía moverse, pero por ningún motivo cambio su rostro de enojo.

Los guardias se lo llevaron, bruscamente lo encerraron en el calabozo, cayó dentro y sus manos aun estaban atadas. Se recostó apoyando su espalda contra la pared, suspiro y calmo su enojo hacia el soberano, cabizbajo cambio ese rostro de enojo a uno de tristeza, había perdido a toda su tripulación gracias a la avaricia de un tesoro que podría ser falso. Al estar en su situación reprochable prefirió dormir un poco para así despejar su mente.

La noche había llegado, el pirata se encontraba dormido en la misma posición, de pronto, se escucha que abren la puerta de la mazmorra y logra notar que una sombra se acerca. Aquel hombre de cabellos negros logro percibir la presencia de alguien más en su encierro, abrió más los ojos pero no puedo ver nada ya que estaba oscuro. En eso, el marinero sintió que lo tocaban, se sobresalto e intento no moverse bruscamente, se alejaba poco a poco arrastrándose sobre el piso yendo hasta el rincón. Las caricias lo perseguían, no había duda de que se trataba de una persona del lugar, sintió que tocaban su mejilla, también su pecho casi descubierto por la camisa rota que llevaba, mas aparte sentía que alguien lo besaba en la frente. De pronto una antorcha se enciende y aparece en frente suyo el rostro del príncipe. El pirata se sobresalto, asustado, dio un pequeño grito.

—Estabas dormido… Disculpa si te he molestado—dijo el príncipe de forma seria.

— ¿Q-que haces tú aquí?—pregunto el pirata.

—Solo vine a visitar a mi prisionero favorito—contesto el príncipe con una risita y giñando el ojo.

Aquel príncipe se acerca lentamente a su rostro hasta formar un fino roce entre sus labios. El rubio se encontraba de forma dominante frente al pirata, lo acorralo abrazando el cuello del moreno y sentándose en su regazo. Se encargaba de besar su rostro, empezando por su frente, sus mejillas, labios y al final dirigirse al cuello dando unas mordidas que dejarían marcas.

El pirata con la poca energía que poseía marcaba en su rostro algo de enojo, gemía de dolor y trataba de zafarse de los amarres que tenia. El príncipe se detuvo al ver la fuerza que imponía ante sus caricias, miro la parte baja del pirata, se acerco al cierre del pantalón y con su boca bajo el cierre sacando el miembro de su pantalón.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre? —grita el pirata ruborizado.

— Estoy tratando de hacerte el amor—contesto con una sonrisa picara el rubio.

—Pero somos…

—Pero me gustas, jamás pensé que me iba a fijar en alguien como tú—se incorpora y lo besa en la boca.

El pirata guardo silencio, fijo su mirada ruborizada a otro sitio ignorando al príncipe. De pronto hablo de forma seria con su seño fruncido.

—Deja de decir estupideces, mocoso.

—No quiero… —le susurra al oído y se acerca dándole un beso en los labios.

El pirata se ruborizo un poco ya que una de las manos del príncipe se había dirigido hacia "sus partes privadas".

—Te quiero a ti—agrego el rubio.

El príncipe se quito rápidamente su saco y su camisa dejando el pecho descubierto

—Vete…—murmuro el pirata con algo de rabia.

—No, vamos a hacerlo quieras o no—contesto.

Joshua lo abrazo de nuevo por el cuello y noto que sus muñecas estaban rojizas por los fuertes amarres de las cuerdas. Vio detenidamente y decidió desamarrarlas.

—Voltéate, apuesto que te duelen mucho las manos, te liberare.

Una vez desatadas las manos del pirata, este rápidamente tomo con fuerza los brazos del príncipe y lo acorralo en el piso besando con profundidad los labios de su amante y rápidamente besar con velocidad el cuello y el pecho del rubio. Este último solo se sorprendió ante la reacción y cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

—Ahora es mi turno—murmuro de forma picara el marinero.

Y así fue como toda una noche de pasión comenzó a florecer. La ardiente unión entre un pirata y un príncipe

Continuara~


End file.
